Blackmail
by blackksttarr102
Summary: There was one person that Bobby Roode wanted, and that was Aurora Harter. She was his vice, the one woman he wanted. Problem was she was happily married with a child.When her personal stylist joins Fourtune, he has his chance to get her back... by Blackmail.


Blackmail Chapter 1 Too Good To Be True

A/N: This came me while I was working on another new story. Its one of those ideas that has bugged me to the point where I am going to have to write it. I own Aurora, Isabelle, and Joey. Next chapter will be longer I promise.

Robert Roode was sitting alone in Fourtune's locker room reading the New York Times and enjoying the silence, when he heard voices walking pass the locker

room door. He stood up and went to the door. Just in time to see his ex wife walking down the hall, her knockout title draped over shoulder, her new husband

was walking with her to their dressing room, his tag team partner and his wife were walking next to them laughing at something that Aurora had said.

His heart panged painfully against his chest as he watched her reached her hand back and take her husband's hand in hers, the ruby and diamond wedding rings

that she was wearing flashed at him almost mocking him and his unhappiness. Every time he had seen her since Chris proposed she was disgustingly happy.

More happy then she had been the years that they had been together. And he hated the fact that she was happy with someone other then him.

Aurora Cage laughed at her husband and his best friend as they finished warming up for their match. There was no denying the fact that she was happy, she hadn't

stopped smiling since she and Chris got engaged. Chris looked over at her smiled causing her to smile back.

"Did you two have fun in Greece?" Isabelle asked looking at her best friend.

"Yes, it was so much fun and it was pretty out there, I can't believe it took me that long to go." Aurora answered toying with her belt.

"And Joey?"

"He is good, he doesn't want to go to preschool."

"'Why?"

"Because he wants to stay with us instead of Petey and Bailey for the nights we are down here taping." Aurora answered.

Isabelle nodded her head, smiling as well as they walked out behind their husbands. Little did they know things were going to be changing and changing for the worse.

"Mrs. Harter?" a stagehand asked knocking on the door of the Guns' locker room door after the Guns' match was over with.

"Yes?"

"Dixie wants to see you and Mrs. Martin in her office." Ajay was confused as she and Aiden stood up.

"Did she say anything to you why?" the Canadian Heartbreaker asked.

"No. she didn't, she just wants you two in her office." the stagehand answered. Alex and Chris exchanged a look before they both shrugged as their wives walked out

of the locker room.

Fourtune was already in Dixie's office waiting when Aurora and Isabelle walked into the office.

"PIXIE!" James shouted seeing Aurora walk in.

"Hi Jimmy!' she beamed as he stood up and hugged her. AJ elbowed him out of the way and hugged her too. James hugged Isabelle and pulled her down next to

him on the couch.

"Why did you want to see us Dixie?" Aurora asked as she moved to get comfortable in the chair she and AJ were sharing.

The President of TNA smiled at them, "Well, we have an idea that we think will work out really well."

Aurora titled her head to the side looking at her boss. Robert smiled seeing the familiar head tilt, that was so something that Aurora would do. She had always

done it.

"We want to have Isabelle turn her back on Aurora and join Fourtune." Aurora looked over at Isabelle who looked a little shocked.

"Are you okay with this?" Aurora asked her best friend not getting an answer, "Cookie?"

Isabelle looked over at her, "I'm okay with it. What are we going to tell Alex?"

Aurora laughed and shook her head, "Your husband is going to freak."

'Tell him that we won't let anything happen to her." James said. AJ nodded his head.

"Aurora are you okay with this?" Dixie asked looking at the knockout champion. Ajay chewed on her lower lip and thought for a second before she nodded her head.

"I am fine with it." Dixie nodded her head smiling.

"But I am saying this now... AJ, Jimmy you better make sure nothing happens to her. Alex Shelley will be the least of your worries." Aurora stated.

"We know don't worry about it baby sister. She is going to be just fine with us." AJ assured her.

Aurora nodded her head, "When is this all going down Dixie?"

"Next week. We will call you two later this week with how Isabelle is going to turn her back on you, Aurora." Dixie answered.

Robert looked between the blonde sitting next to his tag team partner and to the one sitting next to the television champion. An idea forming in his head,

this was too good be true. Aurora would do anything to keep her best friend safe. A evil grin formed on his face, he really couldn't wait for this to go down.

To good be to true. 


End file.
